Dull and Boring (Previously titled: Running from Responsibility)
by GirlWithABook
Summary: There's something wrong with Eva Prince. ***This story contains triggering material***
1. Chapter 1

Eva Prince was a shy girl. She didn't like to be noticed and she didn't like attention. There was one exception, of course. That was her mother, but Eva didn't like to talk about her and she never did. Especially here, at Hogwarts, where she was returning for her sixth year. She wasn't looking forward to it much. Eva thought school was dull. Actually, she thought most things were dull. Especially herself.

The general dullness of her life was the reason she loved to read so much. Books were exciting and didn't have anything to do with herself. Some of her favorites were muggle books, actually. The one she was rereading now, _Goodnight, Mr. Tom_, made her cry every time. At the same time, it made her the happiest girl alive. That's what genuine writing can do to a person.

Eva spent a lot of time thinking about how to make people happy, mostly just her mother. Eva was surprised when she was put in Ravenclaw instead of Hufflepuff. She didn't think she was very smart, and she was downright lousy at Ancient Runes. She would be better off translating owl scratches. Eva didn't have many friends in Ravenclaw because of her odd placement. In fact, she hardly had any friends at all. It was rather sad, but Eva had been told many times in her life that pity was an ugly thing and she didn't want to be ugly, did she? Of course not. No daughter of mine will be ugly at all.

.

The first night back, Eva skipped the feast. She didn't like crowds and noise. Plus, she needed more time to unpack before rounds. She was honored to have prefect duties but they regularly got in the way of her studying schedules and such. She managed though, she always did. At 7:30 sharp, Eva met her fellow Ravenclaw prefect, Andy Clearwater, to escort the new children to the common room. It always took a very long time because the awestruck bunch shuffled along gawking at every little thing they saw. It was rather amusing for the first few minutes, but grew tiresome very quickly.

"Move along, please. It's just down this hallway," Eva called, her voice pathetically soft. Andy had spoken to her many times about it. He didn't like having to repeat everything she said so other people could hear her directions.

Feeling bashful, Eva left Andy take over and explain about the passwords, dormitories, and the like. They visited each dorm later to make sure everything was in order before beginning their hallway patrols. It was raining ferociously and its pounding on the windowpanes made it difficult to listen for after-hours nonsense.

"How was your summer holidays, Evangeline?" asked Andy after forty five minutes of silence.

"It was fine, thank you. How was yours?"

"Fine."

"Oh, I'm glad."

"Yes...me too."

Eva resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't like talking to Andy very much. He didn't seem to realize. She was starting to suspect he had developed a small crush on her.

"I-I didn't see you at the feast. Did the train ride make you motion-sick?"

Eva shook her head. "No, I was tired from the trip. I'm not very partial to loud noises either."

As if on queue, a great clap of thunder sounded directly above them. Eva shrieked and Andy nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Merlin's beard," exclaimed Andy. "What a storm. Are you alright?"

Eva nodded. "I'm fine. It just took my by surprise."

"You're shivering. Here, take my jumper." Andy handed her the bundle of blue, itchy fabric. She did not put it on. She knew for a fact that she had not shivered once since they had started patrol. She gave Andy back his sweater.

"We've been standing in this hallway for too long. We should split up to cover more ground. I'll take the rest of the left wing." Eva told him and did not wait for his reply before walking briskly around the corner. She wasn't about to waste her time pretending to be intrigued by such a boring person. He was even more dull than herself, if she dared say so herself. In fact, she-

_BOOM_.

Another clap of thunder sounded and she flinched. Maybe she should have stayed with Andy. Eva sighed, looking out of the nearest window for the lighting to follow. It didn't come. That was odd. Soon after, the thunder sounded again, and still there was no lightning to be seen. However, she could hear something in the distance...laughter? That thunder was getting very close, almost as if it was in the building.

"You have got to be kidding me," muttered Eva, grabbing the want tucked in her knee socks. She followed the "thunder" down two more corridors and up one flight of stairs. She knew which door the thunder was behind immediately. It was the only door with light spilling out from underneath it. Whatever idiot thought this was a good idea was about to be very sorry.

Eva countered the locked door with ease and pushed open the door. She put more force behind it than necessary and it hit the wall with a loud bang. Eva squared her shoulders and did her best to look intimidating as the culprit saw her.

Culprits, more like. The Weasley twins eyed her warily, crouched over exploding snap cards set up beneath the classroom desks.

"Can we help you?" asked one of them, Eva wasn't sure who was who at the moment.

"Yes. You can stop making a racket and go back to your common rooms like you're supposed to. It's hours after curfew."

The two boys barely raised their eyebrows. That was agitating. "Is it? I say, George, time flies when you're having fun."

"Indeed, brother."

Eva pursed her lips. The Weasley twins were not known for "going quietly", she had her work cut out for her. "The two of you will pick up your mess and retire right now or I will start deducting House points."

They exchanged looks. One of them shrugged and the other nodded. They began gathering the cards under Eva's supervision. Once they were done, they attempted to sneak past her and out of the classroom.

"Wait just a minute. Detention, for both of you for being out after hours."

"What? But we did what you said!" exclaimed one. "That's not fair."

"I never said anything about detention. You still broke the rules, and therefore you must be punished."

"Bitch," said one of them quietly.

Eva ignored it. "I'm going to have to escort you back to your common room."

They begin to grumble and Eva continues to ignore them. She walks a few paces behind them, wand still in hand. She doesn't trust these boys. Once they reach the portrait, one of them turns and attempts a smile. "A trip to Hogsmead wouldn't make those detentions go away, would it?"

Eva blinked at him. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"He's asking you out on a date," said the other twin, cracking up laughing. He puts on hand on the wall for support as he bends over out of breath.

Eva looks back to the twin in front of her. "No. This Saturday at six o'clock in the Charms classroom. Both of you. Do not be late."

She spun on her heel and left them for the night. Her duties were over anyway and Eva wanted some sleep.

.

The week's classes were dull and nothing new happened. Like usual. Eva did homework every night during dinner for optimal quiet space. She stopped at the kitchens later at night for something to eat. She did everything else in her dorm. She even ate breakfast and lunch there, stopping at the Great Hall only to pick up food. Eva always kept the velvet tapestries drawn shut around her bed for privacy. She avoided her dorm mates and kept to herself.

The next week was the same. September passed, and so did half of October. The next Hogsmead trip was coming up and regretfully, Eva had to go. Her uniforms didn't fit correctly anymore. It would have to be a quick trip, she had a Potions test on Monday and she had lots of studying to do. It was cold that day, and Eva bundled up appropriately, unlike most of her peers. They would all have head colds by next week, she was sure.

Eva kept her head down as she hurried to the robe shop. At least it was warm in there. There was nice music playing too. That was a rarity these days. Eva was in a good mood that day, it seemed. She even began humming along to the music as she picked out new blouses and skirts. Hopefully ones that would stay up.

In the dressing room, Eva avoided looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't need it anyway. As long as the skirts fit her, she didn't care how they looked. She was sensible like that.

Eva was in the middle of purchasing her things when someone rested their chin on her shoulder. And blew hot air into her ear. She leapt away wildly, instanding fuming at the invasion of personal space. She was hardly surprised when she saw who it was, however. One of the Weasley twins was laughing at her. What an idiot.

"Fancy seeing you here. How you been?" he chuckled.

"Fine," said Eva shortly. "Please leave me alone, now. I'm very busy today."

"Is that so, well then you wouldn't mind a bit of assistance then, would you? Here let me."

"Hey!" Eva exclaimed as he scooped up her bag of purchases. "Give that back to me right now!"

"All in good time, don't worry," he said with a wave of his free hand. "Let's go. Where to next?"

"Hogwarts. I need to study." She extended her hand. "Please."

He grinned, taking her hand in his, much to Eva's surprise and embarrassment. "If you insist." He winked at her.

"Let go of me. I want my bag. Now."

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, lifting the bag out of reach. "Just calm down, yeah? I'm just trying to be nice."

"Don't," snapped Eva. She glared at him. He smiled back at her before starting to walk away.

Eva trotted after him, not being able to keep up with his long strides. She was outraged. How dare he come out of nowhere and tamper with her day's plan? Not to mention taking her things and refusing to give them back. That was just plain rude.

"I demand that you give me back my things. Right now," she pushed.

"It wouldn't kill you to say please," he sang.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Please," she said unwillingly, still hurrying beside him.

"Okay, but only once we reach Hogwarts. I am a gentleman, after all. Carrying a lady's packages for her is just good manners. Yes?"

Eva counted to ten. "Yes," she forced. "Thank you."

His smile widened. "You're welcome. I'm Fred by the way. People always think I'm George, even Mum sometimes."

"Does she?" asked Eva, fully uninterested.

"Mhmm. Can't really blame her, though. She's got seven of us to keep track of, you know. The poor woman."

Eva bit her lip hard to keep from smiling.

"Do you have any siblings? Or is your mom blessed with an only child?" He grinned down at her as Eva's almost-smile dropped off her face.

Fred noticed immediately. "Hey, you okay? Was it something I said?"

Eva shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm an only child yes. And hurry up, I have a lot of things to do."

She sped up and Fred easily caught up with her. "Yes ma'am."

Eva rolled her eyes again.

They reached the castle within another ten minutes. Eva asks for her bags again and this time Fred gives them to her. She even thanked him before rushing back to her dorm. He hadn't wasted much of her time, anyway. She still had hours before patrol.

* * *

><p>(c) J. K. Rowling<p>

Notes: Please do tell me what you think, also constructive criticism is more than welcome always, but try not to be too mean about it, I'm a sensitive flower.


	2. Chapter 2

From then on, Eva had little trouble telling Fred and his brother, George, apart. They were actually very nice boys, but she had no guilt for giving them detentions when they deserved them. She'd caught them again just last week, trying to plant dung bombs in Filch's office. He may have greasy hair and a mean old cat but he still deserved as much respect as the next teacher, and Eva told them so.

On the first Monday of December, Eva woke up feeling ill. It would pass. She couldn't miss any of the day's classes. She'd get so behind if she did, Eva didn't even want to think of the possibilities. She took longer getting ready than usual. She felt her gravity was off center. Everything was tilted downwards all of the sudden, and if she moved her head too fast, little black dots clouded her vision for a few moments. All she really wanted to do was lie down, but that would have to wait until after classes. She had to skip breakfast because there was absolutely no time. Eva didn't mind very much, her stomach was feeling upset anyway.

Transfiguration dragged on for what seemed like forever, and so did Ancient Runes and Herbology. Eva had a glass of water for lunch. She'd been feeling uncomfortably warm for ages now. Merlin, what time was it? Only 12:30. This day was never going to end. Charms was next. Eva couldn't get her stopwatch mouse to grow whiskers for the life of her. She was sweating now. Professor McGonagall asked her if she was alright three times. She insisted that she was, because it was true. Eva never got sick. Her immune system was ideal.

On her way to Potions, however, she began to change her mind. Her feet began to buzz and there was a ringing in her ears. Halfway through the lesson, Eva couldn't keep it at bay any longer. She vomited into her cauldron. Professor Snape had Alicia Spinnet escort her to the hospital wing immediately. Madam Pomfrey had her lie down, and Eva was never happier to do as she was told. She slept for hours, uniform and all. She awoke only when Madam Pomfrey set a tray of dinner on her bedside.

"You've got someone to see you. Is that alright, dear?" she asked, propping her up with pillows to eat. Eva nodded and a few minutes later Fred was sitting on the side of her bed.

"Heard about what happened in Potions. Alicia told me all about it at practice. I bet Snape's face was priceless." Eva shrugged, feeling embarrassed. "Feeling any better?" he continued.

"Not especially." Eva frowned down at the tray of baked chicken and mashed potato. It didn't look appealing at all. In fact, it made her feel like being sick again. She called Madam Pomfrey over. "Would it be okay if I got some fresh air? I'm feeling sick again."

"Not a problem, deary. Can you walk?"

"I'll help her," volunteered Fred hastily, making Madam Pomfrey raise her eyebrows in amusement.

"Fine, fine. You're in good hands, Miss Prince." She bustled away and left Fred to help Eva up.

"Prince? That's your last name?" he asked absentmindedly, taking her hand as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Eva nodded, attempting to stand. She slumped against Fred immediately. Her legs might as well have been pudding.

"Dammit," she muttered quietly. She hated being sick. Nothing frustrated her more than having to depend on other people. They never took care of things right anyway.

Fred just laughed. "C'mere." He scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, no problem at all. In fact, Fred was taken a bit off guard by how light she was. "What've you got, bird bones?"

Eva buried her head in his neck, nervous about being in his arms. He could drop her and she would crack her head open on the unforgiving floor and that would be the end of everything. "Careful, alright?"

"Don't worry, Evie. I've got you." That wasn't the first time Fred and called her Evie. It had become his little pet name for her. Eva couldn't say she minded.

Fred carried her close to a window and pushed it open, still keeping her up his other arm. The cold December wind stung her face, but it felt so good. Eva was sure she had a temperature.

"Better?"

Eva nodded. "Much," she sighed, resting her head against Fred's broad shoulder.

"Hey, I gotta ask you something," he spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." It was minutes before he spoke further. "So, Evie, don't lie. Promise?"

"I promise," said Eva, beginning to feel uneasy.

"When was the last time you ate something?"

Eva almost laughed at his stupid question. "At dinner, last night. I was too sick to eat today."

Fred didn't back down. "I didn't see you there."

"I spend dinners in the library. I get something from the kitchen."

"Like what?"

"Fred, I don't see-"

"Just answer me. Please."

"Leftovers, usually. Chicken, baked potato, green beans?"

"How much?"

"This is ridiculous-"

"Eva, just answer me. How much? Don't lie."

Eva felt near tears. Why was he asking her these things? She wasn't doing anything wrong.

"A normal amount! What's wrong with you?" she asked, pushing against his chest. "Put me back on the bed, I'm cold." He did as she asked, but he stayed somber. It unnerved her to see him so serious.

"Eva, you're so small. I don't think you're eating enough."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am."

"No, you're not. I can feel every one of your ribs, Eva. Somethings wrong."

"No, nothings wrong. Everything is perfect. I'm fine." Her voice got louder and she could Madam Pomfrey hurrying toward them out of the corner of her eye. She looked at Fred with tear-filled eyes. "Leave," she demanded.

"But-"

"LEAVE!" she screamed. His face pinched and he turned and walked stiffly out of the infirmary. Eva buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Madam Pomfrey eventually took back her food tray, cold and untouched. Eva refused to touch breakfast the next morning either. Her stomach was still in knots. Madam Pomfrey made her stay in bed, and Alicia brought Eva all her work and notes that she'd missed. Fred didn't visit her again.

.

After three days of bed rest, Eva was released. She continued her days as usual. On the first night back from her infirmary stay, Eva sat in the library during dinner as always. Someone sat down at her table and she struggled with herself for a moment before she looked up. Fred was looking at her nervously and her stomach twisted with guilt. She felt horribly about shouting at him. She was embarrassed at how she'd acted. Eva didn't know what had come over her, or why she'd gotten so upset. She had nothing to hide, obviously.

"Hi," he offered weakly.

"Hi," she said back, already bored.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good."

What an incredibly dull conversation. She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes and Fred could sense that he was losing her attention.

"Eva, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, Fred. I appreciate that you're trying to look out for me but you don't have to. I'm fine."

Fred didn't look convinced. Eva ignored his skeptical gaze and looked back at her Potions textbook. She wished he would just go away. They weren't very good friends, anyway. This was her life and her business and he had no business sticking his nose into it.

"Was there anything else? I'm very busy," she said more coldly than she had intended. Immediately after the words had left her lips she feels the familiar pang of guild in her stomach. Why was she being so mean to this nice boy?

"No. Nothing else."

Eva made the mistake of looking up at him again. He looked so hurt. To her horror, she felt a lump rise in her throat but she swallowed roughly and forced it away. She didn't have time for this.

.

The next two weeks went by slowly and Eva never quite bounced back from her sick spell. She was exhausted by the time Christmas break arrived and she's grateful for the chance to catch up on sleep. She had also decided to stay at school over break. She would much rather avoid home if she had the chance.

Of course, her mother had something to say about that. She refused. She told Eva that she must come home for the holidays or she would travel to Hogwarts and pick her up herself. Eva was miserable, but she could not refuse her mother.

Eva hated herself for how she lingered behind on the morning she left for Christmas break. She hoped to catch a glimpse of Fred. No she didn't. That was stupid. Eva gathered her bag and her trunk and headed towards the gates to the train. Pretending to scan the faces of the students around her casually. She tried to convince everyone, including herself, that she was not looking for anyone in particular, because she wasn't.

Like every time before, she got to the train early enough to have a compartment all to herself, just the way she liked it.

She read the first two and a half chapters of her new book before the train began to move. Her stomach started to growl as she heard the noise of the approaching trolley. A cauldron cake would be delicious right now. Eva couldn't remember the last time she'd had one. She fetched money out and packed her book away. She stopped at the compartment door, however. Something told her not to as her hand hovered just above the handle. Eva didn't really want one anyway. She sat back down at continued to read. Soon she forgot all about the cauldron cakes.

Eva fell asleep halfway through the ride. She woke up to the screeching of the Hogwarts Express wheels breaking. She looked out of her compartment window to see the red brick of the station. Eva hastily patted down her hair and adjusted her skirt and stockings. Her mother would have a fit if she saw her this disheveled in public. She made a final swipe of her mouth with the back of her hand just in case of drool before joining the hundreds of other students filing out of the train and into their families' arms.

Her mother's arms are bony and Eva didn't care that she didn't get a welcome embrace. They sat in uncomfortable silence during the car ride home. Both she and her mother in the back. There was a family driver that they use for events like these. Her mother could afford things like that. She owned a line of robe shops.

"How was your term?" asked Mrs. Prince curtly to her daughter.

"It was fine," Eva answered politely.

The conversation reminded Eva of the one she had held with Andy on the night she met Fred.

Fred. She felt guilty. Had he thought of her at all? Probably not. He must think she's just an awful girl. Eva sighed. It's better he find out now, she supposed, rather than to be let down later on.

"Don't mope, Evangeline. It's such an ugly thing."

Eva stopped immediately. She couldn't afford to be any uglier than she already was.

* * *

><p>(c) J. K. Rowling<p>

Notes: I should update every few days, anywhere from every other day to every two or three, but hopefully no more than that unless something comes up. Thank you for reading, of course :)


End file.
